


False assumptions

by Sydney_Castiel



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Dark, Denial, Hair-pulling Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Major fear, Mood Swings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, They arent youtubers, antisepticeye, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Castiel/pseuds/Sydney_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange disappearances have been striking up all over L.A, mangled and torn up bodies found more and more as the days continue. Mark Fischbach, is right in the middle of it in his desperate attempt to find his missing room mates Dan Avidan and Arin Hanson. One starless and gloomy night the kidnapper returns to claim his last prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!! Some of you may remember me from my fic Cigarette smoke? Yes, of you liked that one it is still continuing I'll just be working on this and that to improve my writing. I just got the idea to write this while knitting and watching Antisepticeye videos. So I'm going in blind!! Kudos are appreciated!!

"Get off your asses and do something!" 

"Sir, we are trying as best as we can. We are up to our knees in missing persons reports that date all the way back to 2012, you must be patient we aren't going to find a kidnapper, who's been loose for three years without so much as finger print, in one night." The police officer stated calmly

Mark Fischbach let out a frustrated and shaky breath, he thought about Danny and Arin, probably dead and holed up in some silo, while the police stalked around doing nothing.

"Fine, if you don't find them then I will try my damnedest to rub it in your face when  _I_  do." With that the half Korean turned and stormed out of the office, ignoring the officers shouts about how he can get arrested for disrespecting an officer in such a manner. Whatever the officer wasn't making an effort to get up and stop him so it must not be that big of a deal.

As he gets back into the car he recalls the other night, the night Danny and Arin went missing. 

The three of them we're sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching some cheesy sitcom that they found on netflix, It was getting pretty late around 1 or 2 when Mark called it a night. He'd noticed both of the other men had fallen asleep, he decided against waking them up because it'd be hilarious to hear them both complain about their aching necks in the morning. With a dopey grin he turned off the television and headed towards his room. 

It was around 4 o'clock when Mark jolted up to the sound of yelling, and crashing. Now fully awake and alert, he pulled himself free of his blankets and clumsily made his way out of his bedroom. The sounds had stopped and it was eerily silent as he made his way down the dark hallway that lead to the living room. His steps suddenly grew more heavy as he grew more cautious. Maybe Danny and Arin had just got into a fight and in the process knocked something over. He swallowed and told himself to quit being a baby as he round the corner into the living room.

The place had been trashed, the coffee table had been flipped and thrown across the room, the couch was pushed over, the cushions tore from their places as if someone had been in a struggle and the curtains ripped from their spot atop the open screen door and slumped across the ground.

"Holy fuck" Mark breathed as he shakily made his way to the screen door.

_crunch_

Mark gasped and fell backwards, landing on his ass. He grabbed hold of his aching foot and groaned lowly as he noted the several glass shards sticking from the pad of his foot. He looked past it to see what he's stepped on. 

He examined what looked like an empty syringe. Half of it now broken and sticking out of Mark's foot. He searched around the living room taking in short and open mouthed breaths until his eyes landed upon the second syringe half used, across the room beside the crumpled curtains. He quickly began to pluck the glass shards from his bleeding foot. 

He grabbed hold of the flipped couch and pulled himself up, limping towards the phone. He grabbed hold of it desperately and dialed 911 the shock finally getting to him as realization had dawned on what had happened.

 

Mark sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face as he stopped for the red light. He knew he was giving everyone at the police station a hard time but it'd been two weeks now since his roommates had gone missing and he'd barely gotten a wink of sleep since it happened. When he did sleep though, it was in the day time when he knew a kidnapper wouldn't be on the prowl. His nights we're spent in fear with all of the lights turned on, huddled on the corner of his bed with a knife handy on his nightstand because of the total fear he was in. He was afraid he was going to be next and he didn't want to take that chance.

He pulled up to his house about a half an hour later and made his way towards the door, unlocking it and immediately feeling unsafe as it had been like the past two weeks. He drifted towards the bathroom pushing open the door and checking around to ensure his safety. He looked towards the mirror and wondered what people must think of him. His red hair was disheveled from Mark running his hands through it all day, his eyes we're underlined with dark bags and he looked extremely stressed and worn.

"Look at you" he scoffed and shook his head, turning away to strip from his clothes and step into the shower.

He pulled himself out of the bathroom about 45 minutes later. He already felt much better but a little spray of water couldn't wash away weeks of anxiety so the stress and fear still bore down on him as he dressed himself and made his way to the living room. He'd moved the couch to the right corner of the room last week, so he could see everything as he lounged around and watched some dumb movie that was on. 

He sat down on the couch and threw his feet up, looking around the room to make sure he was alone before turning on the television. The throw pillows felt unbelievably comfortable tonight as he rested his head on them while watching an old episode of South Park. His eye lids seemed to get heavier and heavier as the episode dragged on, and before he could wake himself he drifted into a quite sleep, just as the house began to darken.

 

 

Marks eyes slowly opened to the sight of darkness, a new episode of South Park was playing on the T.V Mark turned his attention to it, his head groggy with sleep. A joke was said and an unfamiliar laugh sounded from across the room. Mark froze and slowly lifted his head to look towards the arm chair. A strange man was seated in it, his attention not on Mark but instead on the television before him. He bore green hair and light blue eyes, they almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the TV. 

"That was a pretty good joke, wasn't it?" The man spoke with an accent, irish probably.  He then turned his attention to Mark. The man's cold blue eyes locked with Mark's wild amber ones.

Marks breathing had become ragged as he watched the man, 1000 scenarios playing down in his head as he glanced past the man's head to look at the kitchen. A knife block was there if he ran he could get to it, it would only-

Green haired man sighed and shook his head. He jumped from his place on the chair and quickly made his way towards the couch just as Mark was sitting up. He whipped a needle like the one from two weeks before out of his pocket.

"M'sorry I've got to do this Mark. I'll talk ta ya about it when we get there" The mystery man mumbled

Mark opened his mouth to scream and protest just before the needle was jabbed into his neck but was stopped short by the sharp pain then the feeling of a cold liquid running through his veins.

"Hmm, you're much more tame than they we're" The irish man purred as Mark's vision began to darken

"Hopefully you'll be like that when we get there too." 

That's all Mark heard before darkness claimed him and he fell off the couch and on to the floor with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short chapter! Kudos are appreciated.

Mark's head hurt and it felt heavy as he struggled to open his eyes. He was in a dark room, laying on something hard and cool. Mark tried to sit up, but his head was still groggy and his vision still spinning. It proved to be a struggle.

He let out a groan and attempted to tug his hand up to his head. About halfway through the action he was brought to an abrupt stop as a cool metal bracelet dug into his skin. He turned his head to look at the handcuff that was attached to the metal table beneath him and to his wrist. Mark gave a few more tugs before giving up and laying back down.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and then a flash of white. Mark squinted his eyes to try to escape the bright light, but to no avail he opened his eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness.

  
"It's about time you woke, I was thinking you'd sleep forever" he turned his head to a familiar Irish accented voice, the one he'd heard last night.

Mark growled and tried to sit up again as his vision adjusted to see the skinny green haired man leaning against a white wall directly in front of Mark.

  
"What the fuck man?!" Mark slurred over his words attempting to sit up but failed once again. Defeated, he stopped struggling and watched the Irish man with sad, tired eyes.

  
The green haired man shook his head and closed his eyes "I wish I could have brought you here in a different way, but it's my orders to bring you on drugs so you'll cooperate."

  
Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean 'orders'?"

  
Green haired tilted his head to the side "I promised I'd tell you everything when we got here, and we are here, but I need to tell you some place else where you're not in such an uncomfortable position. The Irish man made his way over and bent down looking over marks face, his own scrunched up "Or so blown, man I used way to much on you"

  
"Where are my room mates? Where are Danny and Arin?!" Mark hissed through clenched teeth, a cloud of anger surrounding him like a storm cloud.

  
"Oh! You'll be happy to know they're safe and are quite eager to see you. They miss you." The green haired man chirped.

  
Mark was cautious but managed to relax a little bit, some of the tension from his muscles released. "If you're not going to hurt us, then why did you take us? It seems pointless."

  
The Irish man nodded "It may seem that way, but there is a huge point behind it. Like I said I will explain later. Would you like to sit somewhere more comfortable? This is where we always place our.." He frowned as he thought of a word "kidnappies, when they first arrive. It's the quietest room in the place and we don't really like to rouse them until they're over their high. We've got some pretty strong shit, that's why it worked so fast"

  
Mark groaned and scrubbed his free hand over his face "You're bragging over having illegal drugs. What kind of maniac are you? Also, no I don't want to be moved, I want answers to why I'm here and where Danny and Arin are!"

  
Green hair's facial expression transitioned from goofy to annoyed in what seemed like less than a second "You don't listen very well, I told you I will explain everything later"

  
"You know you keep saying that, but I feel like you're not going to tell me anything and you're going to throw me into some slavery dungeon" Mark growled

  
Jack thrust his face only a couple inches away from Mark's his blue eyes intense and intimidating. His body language was screaming dominance as he grabbed hold of mark's hair, tugging him forward a bit and holding him in place "I am a lot of things, but I am _not_  a liar. If I say I will explain something then I will, do not question my actions and I won't question yours."

  
With that said he let go of Mark's hair. He turned tail and walked to the door, he turned the light off and slammed the door, leaving Mark alone, intimidated and slightly aroused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, I typed this on my phone while I was away, I hope its not that bad? It helps you get to know Jack better. He is a happy bubbly guy but has a bit of anger issues. Y'know, the good stuff!!! Mood swings will be added to the tags.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! Anyway in this chapter all is explained so you don't have to be left in suspense anymore. Also! If ya'll are interested in a good Egobang fic, check out "Seven thousand steps"! It's an awesome read and it had me all giddy and excited when a new chapter was put out, I'm a child but it's so good. Also! In regards to cigarette smoke, my other septiplier fic I'm working on... It's slowly getting to the plot but I need one more filler chapter! It'd mean the world if you could head over and suggest some cute septiplier thing you'd like to see before we get to the angst. Thanks! <333 as always, kudos are appreciated!!

The night following the green haired man's little temper tantrum was hell.

Mark couldn’t sleep because he was in constant fear that something bad was gonna jump out at him from the white walls, and the metal table was super uncomfortable. He sat in silence that he was sure would have driven him mad, but sometime after 10:00 am the Irish man wandered in.

“Mornin’ sunshine! Don’t you look tip top this morning” He seemed impossibly chirpy as he bounced into the room, he trotted over to Mark, excitement radiating off of him as if he were happy to finally get to tell Mark everything.

“Alright, I’m gonna take off the handcuff, promise you’ll follow me and not cause a ruckus? If you do I’ll let you see your friends.” The green haired man gave him a lazy look as if he already knew the answer but just wanted to hear it from Mark.

“Bribery is a horrible thing” Mark grumbled, but he didn’t disagree and simply allowed Jack to take the handcuff off.

“What’s your name anyway?” Mark asked the green haired man eyeing him with a questioning stare.

“Just call me Jack” The other man shrugged.

Mark nodded and he stood up, relieved to feel his cramped muscles release some of the tension as he stretched. He groaned as an audible pop sounded from his back

“Did you sit in the same position all night?” Jack asked a ghost of a grin playing on his face as he watched Mark with lidded eyes.

“What other positions can I be in on a metal table?” Mark asked, flipping his hand over to check out the mark on his wrist from where the cuff was digging into his skin.

“More than you could think of, all you gotta do is ask to be shown” Jack leaned forward his voice darkened and sounded like honey as he stared at Mark with playful eyes.

“Look dude- I- I’m not gay!” Mark sputtered a blush dusting his cheeks, betraying his words.

Jack rolled his eyes “Whatever. Anyway, follow me, might as well explain some shit”

He turned towards the door, shoving his hands in the pockets of his green army jacket. Mark followed him, trying to brush off the flirting Jack was doing and calling it just part of his personality.

Jack lead him through a series of halls, each empty save for the doors leading into other rooms and the fluorescent lights overhead.

“Why’s this place so empty?” Mark questioned, looking around as he struggled to keep up with the other man.

“This is the prisoner area of the bunker, or as I like to call it, the guest room.” Jack flashed Mark a wink over his shoulder. "So we don't really need to decorate it to make people, who will usually be in their rooms anyway, feel cozy."

“Homey..” Mark grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“I’d like to think so.” Jack laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did so.

Mark gave a small smile, amused by the sight.

The two approached a double door. Jack stopped in front of them and twirled on his heel to face Mark, suddenly his demeanor switched from playful to serious as he began to speak.

“Okay, there is going to be people in here, they’re going to look at you, and you’re going to keep your head down. These people are dangerous and as far as they’re concerned you’re a prisoner up until you earn their trust. So be careful with your steps and take caution in where you look.” The Irish man spoke, his blue gaze intimidating.

Mark nodded slowly after he was sure that Jack was done speaking.

Jack looked satisfied as he turned back around and threw open the doors.

‘ _Way to not attract attention..._ ’ Mark thought to himself with a quiet snort, nevertheless, he bowed his head and focused on Jack’s black army boots. Jack walked slower now as he was aware that Mark was not able to see him fully and could easily become confused, but it was 10 times more embarrassing and nerve wracking for the American as he felt cold stares at him from every angle but couldn't return a single one. The room had gone quiet save for a few whispers and the tap of Jack’s boots was infuriating as they made their way through what Mark could only assume was a lunch area.

Jack’s voice seemed to echo around the room “Sit” he commanded as he gave Mark a little push towards a chair.

Mark finally looked up, only to pull the chair out and sit down, eyeing the table now waiting for the people to finally stop staring.

“Have you guys got nothing better to do than stare? Go back to your food and ignore us. I’m handling this” Jack suddenly yelled from his place beside Mark, causing the other man to jump in surprise. He dared a glance at Jack and saw the Irish man standing tall and stock, looking very dominant and controlling.

The noise began to bubble up in the cafeteria again, everyone minding their own business as Jack took a seat in front of Mark.

“So” Jack spoke up “What do you want to know?”

A frown covered his features as if the answer was obvious, and it totally was. What _didn’t_ he want to know?

“Well I’d like to know everything” Mark grunted leaning forward in his chair so his elbows rested on the table.

Jack rolled his eyes “Obviously, but I was asking for specifics”

“Well, then you should have told me that” Mark sniffed, feeling embarrassed for not assuming what the other man had meant.

Jack flashed him an amused grin “You are _very_ sassy. I like it, attitudes are hot.”

There it was, the shameless flirting again. Mark decided to brush it off by just asking his first question.

“First things first, where are we?”

Jack tapped his fingers against the table as he spoke “The building we’re in now is an underground bunker, built like 100 years ago. We found it a couple years back and the team decided to fix it up and move base here. It is much more hidden than our old base which was just an old factory. We added onto it and made it much larger so it could fit all of us.”

Mark nodded “Okay, what is your group's purpose?”

Jack suddenly looked excited as he leaned forward to match Mark’s stance with his elbows rested on the table “Right into the good stuff. Well, our group is not killers like you think we are. I mean, we kinda are? We don't murder the innocent, though! Our group aims to take down the other group which actually gets pleasure from murder. Sorta like picking out the rotten apple from the ripe ones. We’re doing this because the police don’t seem to know how to do their job, so someone needs to do it for them. Plus, I don’t think they’d stand a chance anyway. The other group is tough”

Mark’s face twisted up in confusion “So why did you have to try and get Danny, Arin and I involved in it?"

“We need new recruits. Our numbers are dwindling and the only way to make people join is to, forcefully take them. I'm sure if we just showed up at your door and proposed that you join a group aiming to take down the most threatening people in America you'd call the cops. You and your roommates happened to be who the boss picked to join us so we had to get you here.

He had a point, but he still had no right to take them from their happy little lives to something so miserable. Mark grunted and leaned back in his chair “Fine whatever. You’re not convincing me that you're good news so please take me to Dan and Arin. Maybe they can do something for me"

Jack nodded "That's a good idea, they haven't been able to stop talking about you. They'll be excited to see you just as much as you're excited to see them!"

Jack hopped up from his seat and made a " _follow me_ " motion to Mark, who now focused on the back of Jack's head rather than his shoes as he followed. This time, as they passed through the cafeteria there were little to no stares and the rooms noise didn't die on account to them. A wave of relief washed over Mark as he followed Jack to another set of hallways.

These ones were much more decorated, pictures of what Mark could only assume were passed members lined each wall like a memorial. There were doors that had a sticker plastered to them with last names, all of which Mark didn't recognize. They walked for a couple of minutes before stopping upon a door with last names Mark did recognize. He traced his eyes over "Hanson" and "Avidan". Excitement bubbled up in him like a fire as Jack raised his hand to knock on the door. It must have only been a couple moments but it felt like years as he waited for the door to open, when it did he could have sobbed. He'd never been happier to see Dan in his life, but there he stood. His hair in a mess and his shirt hanging over his shoulder loosely. His eyes rested lazily upon Jack for a second then he looked down to Mark and they widened as he shot forward to envelope his friend in a lingering and tight bear hug.

"Fuck man, I missed you so much." Mark whimpered happily, rubbing at his cheeks once they pulled away in attempt to brush away the tears, "I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again"

Dan watched him with eyes filled with sympathy "I wish we could have come to tell you we were okay but it was our orders to do the exact opposite."

Mark nodded "Is Arin around?"

"No, he's training right now, but he'll be back soon and he'll be so happy to see you, please come in. Both of you" Dan stepped out of the way allowing Mark and Jack access to the room.

  
Mark walked into the room, his knees like jelly, the exhaustion from those past two weeks of little to no sleep seemed to all come crashing down on him at once. He felt a warm guiding hand on the small of his back and looked up to meet Danny's warm gaze and soft smile. His friend lead him towards a small table that was pressed against the white wall, two chairs were on either side and Mark absentmindedly wondered where Jack was gonna sit before he glanced over and saw the Irish man comfortably sprawled out on one of the two twin sized beds.

"I told you last time, not to do that. Arin will be pissed if you mess it all up" Danny frowned as he and Mark took their places at the table, but there was no anger in his tone. Only warmth.

"You guys must be friends" Mark observed cautiously, not wanting to be wrong and make a fool of himself.

"Sure are! I've got to keep an eye on new recruits and in most cases we become friends. These two goofballs decided it was easier to just joke around with me rather than turn their nose at me. I mean, don't see why you need to do that anyway" he winked "I'm pretty cool"

Danny snorted with amusement and turned his attention away from Jack and instead focused on Mark "How was your night? Did they stick you on that metal table room in the prisoners bunk too?"

"It's called the guest room!" Jack piped up from behind Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes but then nodded in Danny's direction "My night was achy and the metal table only made it worse"

Danny laughed "You should have heard Arin complain! He looked like he could have wrung my neck when I told him to suck it up"

Mark grinned, he could only imagine what Arin woul have been saying considering the mouth on him. He shook his head from his thoughts and decided to get right down to the kniddy gritty "So, they tell me I'm here because they need reqruits but why is it a good idea?"

"You know about those missing peoples reports right?"

Mark nodded.

"Well, You, Arin and I were the only three that this place has actually partaken in. The other 20 something have all been found right? They've all been found mangled and ripped apart that is. That fault lies in the hands of the enemy groups who I'm sure Jack has told you about. If not Felix will tell you about it later.. Anyway. We're basically saving people Mark! We're picking off their numbers slowly until we can finally get to their leader. Once the puppeteer falls, so will his puppets." Dan waved his hands around as he spoke, his gestures enough to illustrate a story on their own.

Wow, that was a load to take in. He sat back in his chair suddenly becoming very interested in the floor.

After a few quite moments Jack decided to pipe up "What type of training is Arin working on?"

Danny shrugged "He never told me, he just said there was important training that needed to be done and then ran off"

"Typical Arin" Jack snorted and closed his eyes placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"So um. Mark, I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry, but we really need you here." Danny coaxed as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, leaning over the small table to reach.

Marks gaze drifted up to meet Danny's "I don't get a choice in the matter anyway, do I?"

Dan shook his head and gave Mark a sad smile "I'm sorry Mark"

Mark leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, placing his head in his hands. Obviously, if they were an underground group, and not even the cops had heard of them than it was likely Mark would not see his friends and family again. Or at least for a very long time. He thought of his mother, her warm smile and fantastic cooking. He thought about how she had always been there for him when he needed it most. He thought about his friends Bob and Wade who lived back in Cincinnati, the jokes they shared over skype calls and his teenage years spent kicking their asses at video games.

This place was a war zone and Mark was going to most definitely see some blood and death. Mark thought of his brave father and how if he was given this opportunity to save lives and rid of the bad people he'd take it. That's who he thought about as he opened his mouth and let out a small exhale then his words.

"Okay, When do we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There was much more effort put into this chapter and it's a tad longer. I'm super sick (seriously i've got a lil bit of everything) and I needed something to do. So I buckled down to work on this.. Kudos are appreciated and all comments are read!

**Author's Note:**

> YO I KNOW JACK SEEMS A BIT RAPEY BUT HE IS A GOOD SMOL BEAN DO NOT WORRY


End file.
